James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 10.
Here is part ten of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Thomas: Are you sure you want to come with me for a ride? That's why I will show you the world. And do you trust me? *Emily: Yes, I do. *Wilbur: Then let's go. (Thomas and Emily hop aboard Wilbur as he takes off into the sky like a bird and flies all around the world as the piano plays while some flutes play as well as a violin as A Whole New World by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga) *Thomas: I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me, princess, Now when did, You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder, Over, sideways and under, On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no, Or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming. *Emily: A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you. *Thomas: Now I'm in a whole new world with you! *Emily: Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling, Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky. A Whole New World! *Thomas: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Emily: A hundred thousand things to see *Thomas: Hold your breath - it gets better. *Emily: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be. *Thomas: A whole new world! *Emily: Every turn a surprise. *Thomas: With new horizons to pursue. *Emily: Every moment red letter. *Thomas and Emily: I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, A whole new world. That's where we'll be, That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, A wondrous place, For you and me. (at the gym hall, Thomas and Emily, having changed into their two swimsuits, decide to excercise and flex their muscles) *Emily: Oh, it's so magical. *Thomas: Yeah. *Emily: And I presume you're Prince Thomas? *Thomas: Yes, and you're Princess Emily. *Emily: Yes, and let's have a good night. *Thomas: Okay, and we'll sleep tight. (the two engines kiss each other as Wilbur sighs and dresses the two engines into their pyjamas and brings them back to the palace and puts them to sleep in their beds) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof